


Breakfast Predicament

by CrazyPenguinWriter2001



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Fluff, M/M, cats are characters too, let my babies have the hapiness they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPenguinWriter2001/pseuds/CrazyPenguinWriter2001
Summary: Neil tries to make Andrew some breakfast, but it does not work out as he had wanted to.





	Breakfast Predicament

When Andrew woke up, Neil had left their bed already. Andrew stared at the empty spot for some time before rolling over and closing his eyes once more.

That's when he heard something fall and Neil swearing from the kitchen.

Annoyed, Andrew left the bed and went to investigate. To ensure Neil was safe and nothing bad had happened.

Neil was cleaning up food from the floor when Andrew walked in, shooing Sir and King, who probably wanted to eat the spilled food, away and cursing under his breath.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Neil looked at his boyfriend, who was staring at the mess Neil had made on the floor.

Andrew shook his head. "What were you trying to do?"

King meowed when Neil shoved him away again. Neil was not impressed, and neither was Andrew. The cats had enough food on their own, so they did not need this. Besides, human food made cats and other animals sick if they ate too much, and Andrew did not want to drive one or both of the cats to the vet because they were too greedy.

"I came back from my morning run and decided to check if you were up yet. You looked very peaceful and cute, so I decided not to wake you yet and make you some breakfast." Neil looked at the ground, where said breakfast was. "Unfortunately, I am not as good with trays as I thought I was, so when i tried to bring it to you, it fell."

"I see." Andrew looked at Neil, at his stupid auburn hair and his stupid, magnetizing blue eyes and his stupid little frown, the same one he always had when he messed up something he did not want to mess up. 

Neil was the only one who could make Andrew feel this way, feeling like his insides were on fire. He so wanted to kiss that stupid face, that stupid mouth, but at the same time Andrew wanted to hit Neil for making him feel this way.

Neil sighed. "I'll clean this mess up. Maybe we should just eat at the table."

Andrew knew Neil was simply suggesting, and Andrew had the final say in this. He was not ready yet to think about anything else but his idiot boyfriend trying to make breakfast for him and failing. He wanted to surprise Andrew, even though Andrew hated surprises. 

Andrew knew it was supposed to be sweet and caring, but he still did not know how he really felt about it. He wanted to strangle Neil as well as kiss him. Maybe he should just do both.

Neil had just finished cleaning up the food, much to the cats their disappointment, when Andrew moved closer.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked.

Neil looked at his boyfriend, a little surprised. "Yes."

Without missing a beat, Andrew picked Neil up and carried him out of the kitchen, fireman-style. Neil did not know how to react. 

He was surprised at how easy Andrew was carrying him, but he also did not understand what his boyfriend was doing. 

"Drew?"

"You wanted me to have breakfast in bed," Andrew answered. "So I'm going to have breakfast in bed. Just not the one you had made for me."

Neil laughed, a sound that made Andrew's insides even weaker than they already were, while Andrew carried him to the bedroom. 

Andrew restrained himself from simply throwing Neil onto the mattress, and settled for letting him slide off his shoulder. "Yes or no?"

Neil smiled brightly. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if I have made any mistakes, please comment to tell me!  
> I hope you enjoyed my cute little fanfic!  
> Lots Of Love


End file.
